The present invention relates to electronic communication processing, and more specifically, to automated multi-input systems and methods for processing incoming electronic communications with contextual response data so that a communication receiver such as a telephone call receiver, or recipient, receives in advance a set of information regarding the initiator's intention.
Modern real-time interactions include the use of technology ranging from conventional telephones to multimedia communications devices such as smartphones, which permit initiators and recipients to communicate remotely via a communications network.